Love Will Find A Way
by Moonygirl'04
Summary: Mya wishes Seiya would pay attention to her instead of the golden haired Usagi. Perhaps if he knew the secret buried deep within Mya's soul he would be more interested...seiya/oc


I wrote this story a few months ago, before I started school, as a favor to a friend. I thought you guys might like it as well. Anywho, I'm finally going to be able to get some free-time this semester so I'm going to try to finish Fantasy Lover. I'm sorry to leave it hanging for so long but school is really hectic. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. ^_^

Love Will Find a Way

Mya sighed as Seiya and Usagi passed her in the hall, once again without acknowledging her presence. But what else was new. Mya wasn't exactly winning any beauty pageants. Not that she was ugly, merely average. And apparently Seiya only wanted gorgeous women. Why else would he go straight for Usagi on his first day? Being Japanese Mya had the traditional black hair, brown eyes. But Usagi was an oddity, with her golden blonde hair and light blue eyes. All the guys wanted her. 'Why did she have to put her clutches in Seiya?' Mya wondered as she put her books away and made her way to her next class. 'She has a boyfriend, after all. Whatever happened to Mamoru? Did they break up?' Mya thought about Chiba Mamoru briefly. He had been good looking as well, though not quite as handsome as her Seiya was. In fact, Seiya and Mamoru had resembled each other quite a bit. Perhaps that was the true reason Usagi hung around him.

"Hey Mya!" Umino exclaimed, filling her vision as she entered her advanced physics class. "Did you watch that special about the space program last night? It was most enlightening. I was shocked to find that they used polysodium…"

"Not now, Umino." Mya sighed. She settled in her desk and pulled out her notebook, preparing to ignore him if he went on.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern. Shocking. Usually he just ignored her when he talked about Tokyo's space science program.

"Nothing. I just don't feel well today." Mya lied.

"Hm." Umino pressed his slightly damp hand on her forehead and pulled her head back to peer into her eyes with a small light he had procured at his medical camp the previous summer. Mya jerked her head back and glared at him.

"Nothing appears to be amiss. Of course a CAT scan would reveal a more accurate diagnosis. Oh, if only I had access…" Apparently assured that there was nothing seriously amiss with Mya, Umino began spouting off about all the medical equipment he wanted to own some day. Mya, gladly, ignored him. This was the one class she had with Seiya and she wanted to be miserable in peace. He came through the door and Mya sighed again, resting her cheek on her hand and watching as he took his seat at the front of the class and began doodling in an old notebook.

'He really is very handsome,' Mya thought to herself as her eyes traced the contours of his jaw, his fine neck, and his thick shoulders. If she were an artist she would drown herself in drawings of him. But all she had to satisfy her eyes at home was a quickly snapped candid of him and Usagi walking through the hall, Usagi had ended up on the cutting room floor of course, replaced by a picture of Mya staring up adoringly. It was her favorite possession.

Before Mya knew it the bell sounded, signaling the end of class. She jolted. She had spent the entire time daydreaming about her wedding to Seiya and hadn't caught any of the material.

"Umino," she called before he could scurry out the door. "Can I borrow your notes for today?" Umino looked at her curiously before he began to dig in his notebook. He produced three pages of neatly written notes, typical Umino fashion.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse," Umino suggested before leaving. He was right. It wasn't like her to miss an entire lecture. Of course she'd never tell him the real reason she spaced out. And she would definitely need to straighten up or her grades would begin to resemble Usagi's horrific grades. Maybe that was a good thing though. Maybe Seiya liked ditzy girls. Mya trudged her way to lunch, not at all eager to sit alone again. It wasn't that she was antisocial, just shy. She got her typical vegetarian plate and made her way to a quiet little booth in the corner of the cafeteria.

"MYA!" Umino's voice echoed through the room and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. Mya's face turned blood red. She was mortified. "Come sit with us!" he continued to shout, oblivious to the stares and snickers. Typical Umino of course. Not wanting to cause a further scene, Mya picked up her tray and rushed across the cafeteria to join him, Ami, and Makoto for lunch. Mya was well acquainted with Ami, seeing as how they were both honor students but she had tried to stay clear of Makoto. She seemed nice enough though, smiling at her from across the table. One would never guess she was a black belt in the karate club and stood at just under 6 feet, extremely tall for somebody of Japanese lineage.

"How are you Mya?" Ami asked sweetly, turning to look at her. "Umino said you weren't feeling well earlier."

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little tired." Mya replied, secretly vowing to not use this excuse on Umino anymore.

"Well, sleep is crucial to a healthy body. You really should try to get at least 8 hours, and give yourself a half hour to wake up fully before you do anything mentally strenuous." Ami lectured. She wanted to be a doctor someday so this speech came second nature to her. However, Mya didn't want to admit the only mentally strenuous thing she did when she woke up was eat breakfast and check her e-mail.

"I'll keep that in mind," Mya agreed. They all quietly began to eat their lunches and Mya had finally begun to relax a little when she heard another shrill voice, accompanied by a deep one. She looked up in horror to find Usagi and Seiya coming toward her table with their lunch trays, apparently fully intending on eating with them. Mya cringed inwardly as she thought about how awkward the situation would be. Sitting with all these girls who are such close friends and her being the only real outsider. Umino was generally accepted as part of their group but what was Mya to them?

Usagi took a seat by Mya, looking at her curiously for only a moment before grinning. "Hello! I'm Tsukino Usagi! You're Mya, right? It's so nice to meet you finally! I know I've talked to everybody else but you're always so quiet!" She shook Mya's hand vigorously. Mya was shocked not to hear any sarcasm or biting remarks in her sentence. She seemed genuinely nice.

"It's nice to meet you to," Mya replied quietly, barely keeping her eyes up. She resolved not to look down.

"And this is Seiya-baka." She says with perfect seriousness. "You've probably heard he's part of that band the Three Lights, but no need to feel star struck…" she rambled happily before leaning over to whisper loud enough for Seiya to hear, "They're not very good." Mya couldn't help but laugh at little at her good-natured jabbing. She also couldn't contain her blush as Seiya smiled at her over Usagi's head.

"Don't listen to her. We're a fantastic band and we have the millions of fans to prove it." He winked. "I think you're in my advanced physic s class right?"

Mya was too nervous to reply so she merely nodded. She couldn't believe he was talking to her.

"Advanced physics? You must be smart like Ami and Umino! I'm so jealous!" Usagi whined. Mya was shocked. She was jealous? Of Mya!

At that point the friends proceeded to chat and Mya let her eyes fall finally. She was supposed to hate Usagi because she had stolen Seiya. But how could she with Usagi was so darn nice! It wasn't fair! How can somebody be beautiful and nice? And she was probably smart if she'd only apply herself. Of course Seiya would gravitate to her. The longer Mya sat there the angrier she got. Finally she stood up and stormed away, leaving her tray behind. She didn't stop at the front doors, but stormed out them as well and down the street. She couldn't take one more minute of school! It was all too infuriating!

As she was fuming Mya didn't notice the shadow slipping along behind her. All she could think about Seiya and Usagi and how nice they really were and how unfair it was that one person could have so much bestowed upon them. And then somebody jumped her from behind. Mya hit the ground hard, so hard the wind was knocked out of her. She struggled for a breath so she could scream, but nothing came out. A cruel chuckle sounded in her ear and she turned to see what had hit her. It was a woman, not much bigger than her with dark black hair, almost violet and cruel eyes. She was dressed in what appeared to be a sailor's outfit, like the sailor scouts. But they were good guys weren't they?

"No need to scream my pretty. Nobody can hear you." the woman laughed. She was right. While Mya fumed she had unknowingly put herself at risk by taking a shortcut through a dark alley. It was so cliché. "Now, be a good girl and hand over your Star Seed to Sailor Iron Mouse." A pressure began to form in Mya's chest building until it felt like she was about to have a heart attack. She pressed her arms against her chest.

"No!" Mya cried. "NO!"

"This stops now, Iron Mouse." A female voice echoes angrily through the alley. Mya looks up through tear saturated eyelashes at another Sailor Scout, this one dressed in what appears to be black leather. "Star…SERIOUS…LASER!" she shouted as a blast of light emerges from her hands, blinding Mya. The pain in her chest instantly relaxes and she collapses to the ground, panting. The light recedes and all that is left standing there is the Sailor Scout in black leather. "I missed." She whispered. She looked curiously at Mya and smiled. "Don't worry, she won't come after you again."

"What…" Mya began. "What just happened? Who was that? Are the Scouts turning against us?" she could barely contain the note of hysteria in her voice. The Sailor Scout sensed her rising panic and kneeled beside her, laying a comforting hand on her back.

"No, the Scouts are no turning against you. That was an evil force from the Negaverse. They are not with the Scouts you know and love."

"Who…who are you?" Mya asked, her breathing starting to return to normal.

"I am Sailor Star Fighter. I'm working with the Scouts." Star Fighter reassured her. Her smile turned into a frown. "Why aren't you in school?"

Mya looked away from the Scout, stubbornly keeping her eyes on the ground. "I left. I needed some fresh air."

"Hm. You really should get back to school now then. It's very dangerous for you to be out here by yourself, even without the Negaverse."

"I can't go back!" Mya exclaimed. "Not today! Please, I just want to go home." The tears welled up in her eyes again and she clutched her chest as if her heart were still being ripped out.

Star Fighter was silent for a moment before she nodded. "At least let me send someone to walk you home. I'd do it but I'd attract too much attention in this outfit, don't you think?" she chuckled. "Stay here."

She sprinted out of the alley and Mya quickly wiped away her tears before standing and brushing off her uniform. She leaned against the wall and sighed. She almost wished that the evil witch had taken her star seed. Maybe then she wouldn't have to face Seiya and Usagi in school tomorrow and admit to herself they made a cute couple.

"Mya!" a now familiar male voice called from the street. "Are you okay?" Seiya ran up to her, clutching her forearms and examining her for scratches. Mya could only gawk. Seiya! Honestly? She wanted to punch Star Fighter in the throat. But of course she couldn't know this was the very person who'd caused her agony. "Say something," he said sternly. But she couldn't. She only stared at him, wide eyed. He muttered something about her being in shock and in a move that took her breath away he picked her up, wedding style and began to carry her, ignoring the looks of the people on the street. She vaguely recalled Star Fighter's words that she'd be too conspicuous. Go figure. Mya stared up at him, hardly believing how her day had progressed. She'd been so depressed this morning because this very guy wouldn't give her a second glance and here he was carrying her home.

"Where do you live?" he asked as he came to an intersection. She barely muttered the address before lapsing back into silence. He was so much more handsome up close, Mya thought with a sick jolt and this was probably the last time she'd ever see him like this. They arrived at her house much sooner than Mya wanted and he stopped on her doorstep, carefully setting her down. She fumbled in her pockets for her key for a few seconds before Seiya pushed her hands away and looked for them himself. Mya flushed deeply, hoping her neighbors weren't watching. He unlocked the door and led her into the dark house, flipping on lights along the way. He found her kitchen easily enough and made her sit down at the table.

"Are your parents at work?" he asked as he fished in the pantry for food. He came out with a pack of instant ramen and went about fixing it. Mya had to admit the sight of him in her kitchen cooking for her was making her heart do funny things.

"My…my mother is at work, yes." She said finally, her voice barely working.

"Does your father not live with you?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"No, he lives across town with my step mom. I spend weekends with him." She admitted. Seiya pulled her ramen from the microwave and set it before her, along with a set of chopsticks. Mya stared stupidly at them. How could she think about eating at a time like this? Seiya chuckled and sat beside her, pulling the bowl towards him and taking up the chopsticks. He scooped some up and blew on it before extending it towards her. She obediently opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her while her mind went crazy with disbelief. Meanwhile her eyes never left his face. She couldn't look away. He might disappear. They sat in silence for a few moments while Seiya fed Mya most of her ramen.

"Why are you here?" Mya asked suddenly as he was scraping the bowl for the last of the ramen.

He looked at her with amusement and she noticed his eyes were a midnight blue. "Because you're in a state of shock and you can't be trusted alone." He popped the last bit of food in her mouth and rinsed the dishes in the sink. "Now, time for you to sleep." He picked her up again suddenly and turned towards the hall. "Which door?" But he didn't have to ask, hers was decorated in small, pink bunnies and purple flowers. She flushed again and belatedly realized he was about to see her room, a prospect she'd never before considered. Not realistically of course. He opened her door and she was glad she'd hidden the picture of Seiya that morning, since her mother had asked about it the night before. Seiya set her gingerly on her bed and removed her shoes and socks for her. He placed them by her door and stood, watching her. As if she would just fall to sleep.

"Why haven't I ever noticed you before?" Seiya asked her curiously. "I know we have AP together but…" he faltered. Mya lowered her eyes.

"I'm just…quiet." She whispered. Seiya sat down beside her bed and took her hand. The shock of his skin on hers made her raise her face, too surprised to be shy. "How did Star Fighter find you?"

Seiya pulled his hand away quickly, almost…guiltily? "I was standing outside for some fresh air when she ran by, said that you were in danger. I couldn't very well ignore her could I?"

"I suppose not." He took her hand again, stroking it gently. "Are you going out with Usagi?" Now why had she gone and said that? Mya mentally beat herself over the head, still anxious for his answer. His thumb still traced circles on her palm so he must not have been shocked.

"No," he replied. "She has a boyfriend. In America for overseas studies."

"That's what I thought. But you two seem so close." Mya willed herself to shut up. But she was too intrigued. Besides, she might never speak to him like this again.

Seiya looked at her intensely. "We understand each other. We've each been separated from somebody we love you see?" Mya's heart fell. He didn't love Usagi. But he still had someone else.

"You had a girlfriend back home?" Mya asked grudgingly. Seiya's laugh surprised her.

"Hardly. She would never look at me in that way. But I did have feelings for her." He admitted. "Usagi helps me to overcome the sadness of leaving her, though we would not have wound up together anyway. Sometimes just being near someone you love is enough to fill your heart." Mya considered his words. It was true she supposed. If she could never see Seiya again she would be very depressed. At least now he was here. Even if he wasn't her boyfriend, him being there could be enough.

"If Usagi didn't have a boyfriend, would you ask her out?" Mya continued after a moment of silence.

"I already have. Funny enough she said yes. But I knew her heart wasn't truly in it. I can't even consider Mamoru not being in the picture for her. She truly loves him." Seiya stared out her window for a moment, seeming not quite sad, but rather thoughtful. He turned to see her staring at him and smiled. "Why the 20 questions anyway?"

Now Mya pulled her hand from his and looked away, blushing. "No reason, just trying to make conversation."

"Very personal questions for idle conversation don't you think?" He turned her face back to look at her and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You blush very much for a girl from the 21st century." Mya couldn't contain her giggle. "You're also very beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often." Mya's breath caught in her throat as they locked eyes, midnight blue forging with dark brown. And then he leaned in and kissed her. It was sudden, short, and amazing. He pulled away, smiling, stroked her cheek once more and then disappeared from the room. Mya was frozen in her position, hardly daring to move, afraid that none of that had actually happened. She moved her hands to her lips and touched them. They still singed with the memory of his kiss.

As her brain cleared she wondered why he had kissed her. Was he being cruel? Or was he just curious? Or was it something deeper that had prodded him to do so. She realized belatedly that she had just had her first kiss. But it didn't feel like the first time. When they kissed it was as thought they'd been doing so for a thousand years. They had known each other, she was sure of it. Just as this realization hit she heard the front door open and her mother padded into the house. Mya quickly threw her cover over her shoulders and feigned sleep, hoping her mother would assume she'd been sent home early from school for sickness. As she slowed her breathing she felt herself slip into actual slumber, Seiya being her last thought before she fell under.

Mya awoke to find that it was only a few minutes past midnight. She sat up and stretched noting that her mother had placed a plastic waste basket by her bed along with saltine crackers. She had taken the bait and believed Mya was ill. Mya glanced out the window sleepily before the memory of the afternoon hit her. Seiya had kissed her. Of his own volition! And then he had just disappeared! Mya frowned at the full moon outside in frustration. How dare he kiss her and then just take off! What kind of person did that! She huffed and quickly changed out of her uniform and into her most comfortable pajamas, fully intending on going back to sleep when she heard a tapping on her window. She glanced over, assuming it was a branch and nearly fainted at the sight of Seiya waving at her. She crossed the room and threw open the window angrily.

"Just what are you doing here?" she exclaimed quietly.

"I had to see you," he explained, climbing through her window and shutting it behind him. "I can't stop thinking about this afternoon, about your kiss…"

Mya blushed but stood her ground. "My kiss? You kissed me, remember? I'm the innocent party in this mess."

"I'm sorry I ran away, but I was confused. I thought I was in love with Usagi or Kakyuu and then you show up and its one more added to the bunch!"

"You can't love me, you don't know me!" she fired back angrily, though she had fancied herself in love with him for months without really knowing him.

"But I do know you! I just can't remember how! But I know you felt it to, when we kissed, it felt like we knew each other. Don't lie, Mya." He cupped her face in his hands, studying it.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." But her stutter betrayed her. He knew she knew, of course.

"Where could I have met you?"

"In another life," Mya offered sarcastically. Seiya froze, his eyes now distant, as though he were reliving a memory.

"Perhaps," he whispered.

"Come on, you don't really believe in that do you? Reincarnation?" He looked down at her with all seriousness.

"I do."

Mya didn't know how to respond. Sure most traditional Japanese citizens believed in reincarnation. But since Japan had been Americanized the belief had lost some credibility.

"Why?" she blurted.

Seiya sighed and dropped his hands from her face, running one through his long, black hair. "I can't tell you, not in a way that you'd believe. Just…I've seen things Mya, things beyond your wildest beliefs. That Scout in the alley was only a small part of it." He started pacing then. "It couldn't be. It's impossible, I didn't even know, I couldn't feel her energy." His eyes darted to hers.

"Mya…sing to me," he pleaded. Mya blushed dark red. He was being ridiculous. She couldn't sing to him. "Please, I need to know…something." Maybe it was the surreal fact that he was standing in her bedroom again, maybe it was the desperation in his eyes, or maybe it was just some innate need inside of her she'd never acknowledged but Mya began to sing, a lullaby that had recently become popular in Japan, though she heard it was much older in America.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird…" she sang it in English, wondering if he understood it though he seemed enraptured. As she finished the song he closed his eyes and really smiled as though all his worries had melted away.

"I knew it," he sighed. He opened his eyes and fell to his knee, bowing at her feet. "Princess Kakyuu. You've come back to us." Mya's mouth fell open.

Wasn't Kakyuu the girl he'd mentioned earlier? Why was he calling her Kakyuu. "I don't understand…" Mya whispered.

"I know you don't, not yet anyway. I need to show you something." Seiya stepped away from her, determination set on his face. "Fighter…Star…Power, MAKE-UP!" he shouted. Mya stepped back as a surge of energy filled the room, leaving Sailor Star Fighter standing before her. "I'm a Sailor Scout." He/she whispered.

Mya wanted to be shocked. But she'd always known deep inside that he was Star Fighter. Some intangible part of her had realized the truth while her human brain had sat in oblivion. "I…know." Mya said. And then something awoke inside of her she hadn't known existed. A powerful, expansive part of her and her heart ached as she welcomed it back. "Seiya," she whispered, bending over as a flood of memories came back. "How did you know?"

He had transformed back and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. Her arms circled his neck and she buried her face in his chest. "The energy in your voice. It called out to me when you sang. Much like the way we've been searching for you."

"But who am I now? I'm still here Seiya. I'm still Mya. But now I know I'm Kakyuu as well. The Princess of the Galaxy System. But I'm also still a high school girl."

"I know, trust me, I'm the King of multiple identities." They both laughed tremulously.

Mya looked up at him with wider eyes than she had before. "How could I have never noticed you before?" she asked, referring to her time as the princess. Seiya laughed.

"I'm quiet." And their lips met once more, heat searing their flesh and binding them together as one soul, never to be parted again.


End file.
